skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridley
: 'Ridley ' is a Space Pirate Dragon Skylander of the Dark Element. He is the main antagonist of the Metroid series, but joined the Skylanders after he got trapped in a Portal. He looks like a purple dragon, but since he is a Space Pirate, this color is normal. He is best friends with the Ultimate Chimera and belongs to Portal Master Claus, along with Ridley and Drago. Biography Ridley was the archenemy of Samus, and he had killed her parents, and he was the general of the army of Space Pirates. He was wandering one day, and found a strange, glowing, swirling whitish blue Portal. Out of curiosity, he went in it. He was knocked out, only to find himself in Skylands, and he shrank to a smaller size. He thought this looked ridiculous, but then remembered how people said he was too big for Smash Brothers, and he realized this size actually wasn't that bad. A few days later, he became friends with a dragon named Sobek. Sobek asked him if he could join the Skylanders, and Ridley accepted the offer. Appearances Galactic Darkness Ridley appears in the beginning in Drago's treehouse along with the Ultimate Chimera. He, Drago, and the UC go to 2012 to see the rise and fall of Vecoline's popularity. Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy Ridley appears in the second story, Dragon Island Drama, where he asks Spyro to help him save Drago from being trapped on Dragon Island. Ridley appears again in the fourth story, Enter the Vecoline, where he, Drago, and the UC go with Spyro and his friends to see Vecoline and Magiciano. Personality Ridley is quite violent. If he finds an enemy, he will make an attempt to stab it in the heart with his tail. If he is friends with somebody, he can be calm. He always wants something to happen, as he is very active. Appearance Ridley has a skeletal appearance. He is dark purple with orange and yellow eyes. He has a pointed tail like a pterodactyl, and orange wings tipped with white spikes. He has a slender tongue like a dolphin, and a fairly long snout. Elemental Forms Meta = |-| Omega = These are different forms of Ridley when he has access to the power of the Elemental Crystals. Meta-Ridley When Ridley has the power of the Tech Crystal, he transforms into Meta Ridley. In this form, Ridley has a large metal suit that covers his entire body except his talons, the top of his snout, and the small bumps around his eyes. He has unlimited flying in this form and can fly all around an area. Omega Ridley When Ridley has the power of the Chaos Crystal, he transforms into Omega Ridley. In this form, it looks like Meta-Ridley after being thrown in Phazon, a powerful substance from Metroid that can mutate or even kill a creature. This is why multiple metal parts have dissolved. Omega Ridley can't fly and Ridley's speed is sharply decreased, however, it has incredibly high defense, power, and luck. Powers Starting Moves *Fire Breath: Ridley breathes a single fireball, which disappears into thin air when it is a few feet away from him. *Tail Slash: Ridley flies up for a few seconds and drills his tail into his opponent. Basic Upgrades *Dragon Flight: Ridley flies above the ground. Defense increased while flying. *Blaze Flames: Fire becomes stronger. *Baby Metroid: The Baby Metroid fights alongside Ridley for a few seconds. F-F-Fire! Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Ridley's fire attacks *Firefighter: Charge up Ridley's fireball attack to make it larger and stronger. *Volcanic Spread: Ridley breathes 3 balls of fire. *Meteor Slam: Ridley jumps into the air and coats himself with fire. Press B to ram into an opponent from the air. Tail Dagger Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Ridley's tail attacks *Master Sword Tail: Makes the tail slash stronger. *Tail Charge: Charge your tail attacks for more damage. *Poison Tail: Tail attacks leave behind a dark substance that stuns enemies for a second. Meta-Ridley (Soul Gem Upgrade) *Ridley takes an enemy and grinds them against the ground. Quotes Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy quotes Galactic Darkness quotes Game quotes *''"Too big to lose!"'' (catchphrase) *''"*Ridley-X scream*"'' *''"When life gives you lemons, I take them away!"'' *''"Die!"'' *''"Feel the burn!"'' Trivia *Ridley is an actual character in the Metroid series. **"F-F-Fire!" is a shout out to one of the themes from MOTHER 3. ***"Master Sword Tail" is a shout out to the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series. *His color scheme is similar to that of Malefor. *Not many Skylanders know that he was once a villain. *Ridley is the only other Dark Skylander besides Sobek who isn't a dual type. Gallery Ridley vector.png|Ridley as he appeared in Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy. (Error: He has two horns instead of one.) Ridley.png Ridleychu.png|Ridley attacking a Pikachu. OrangeRidley.png|The limited addition Campfire Ridley. Ridleyx.png ridleyhack.jpg Ridley3.jpg|Ridley charging at Sonic. spacepirate.jpg d14ec003dd5cbd74348c7e23c6a64051-d4hkgop.png 022813d89d26d713b0143075a3c4c4fd-d6i8eho.jpg 500px-Ridley-1.png RidleyAndTheUC.png|Ridley and his best friend, the Ultimate Chimera ridleydrawing.jpg|A few drawings of Ridley RidleyObjection.png ridley_plushie_by_plushraysetiger-d3013m9.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Skylander Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Former villains Category:Core Skylanders